Take me to Church
by NewGirl08
Summary: You are cordially invited to celebrate the wedding of Arya Sylvia Stark and Gendry Richard Waters... Prepare to laugh because what else would you expect from these two on the way to the altar? Sequel to Wedding Bells. Gendrya All Around.
1. Congratulations sorta

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

What the...? It's 1 am! Who the hell is calling at this hour?

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing...

Robb Stark opened one eye to glare at his cell phone which refused to shut up. Next to it on the night table was a family picture so he did a mental rundown:

Jeyne is right here next to me where she should be and the baby monitor is peacefully quiet, Jon would never call; if it's an emergency he'd try to take care of it himself but then again it could be Theon, if something was wrong he'd want me to know immediately, sorta... It's 1 am, pass bedtime for Sansa and her required 8 hours of beauty sleep and Bran has never bothered me in his life. That only leaves two suspects...

Robb groaned dreading to find out what had Rickon done this time, it had to be him! He was the only child left living in the house and Arya had cleaned up her act since she became a lawyer, well... Gendry cleaned it for her but it's the same thing. These days Arya only fought inside the courthouse.

"Stark..." He answered curtly the phone.

"Robb; how many times have we had this conversation?"-

He groaned already trying to get up without waking up Jeyne "What did he do now?"

"He? Oh no, I'm having a blast from the past at the station. Guess who's at the wrong side of the bars?"- No... Sheriff Mormont was heard laughing out loud over the phone. "Come get your girl Robb so we can all get some sleep tonight"

"Arya"

 **...**

"Robb could you please drop it?"-

"Drop it? Drop. It? Arya; one doesn't just drop the fact that they were called at one in the morning to go bail their sister out of jail with an assault charge!"

"Old Man Mormont was just hanging on a technicality. Gendry didn't file anything. I was just jailed because I was a tad bit hysterical in the middle of the street"-

"Arya?..." Robb was trying his best to not strangle his sister "... could you please explain to me why Gendry; your boyfriend, would have the need to file assault against you and more importantly where is he and why are we driving to the hospital?"

"Robbie pleeeeeeeease, I'll tell you everything but I need to talk to Gendry first"-

Robb decided to drop it, the hospital was near anyways. Assault; Arya was being held inside of a jail cell at one am after she assaulted someone, her boyfriend of all people. If anything the whole family should kiss the ground Gendry Waters walked on for dealing with Arya who by that way was looking ragged on the passenger seat. Her makeup was sloshed, her hair a mess, her clothes were dirty and wrinkled and she had no shoes on. What the hell happened?

They arrived at the hospital and Arya threw herself out of the car not waiting him to even park the car. Well, at least they were near doctors. Robb was already feeling the heartburn that always seemed to appear but that he certainly didn't miss after his sister's antics. He arrived at the reception already seeing he was going to intervene with the head nurse as security that didn't allow Arya any further.

"But I AM his family!"- Arya screamed at the top of her lungs at a nurse that Robb had to give her props, she didn't bat an eyelash at Arya's bite.

"Sorry Miss, only next of kin"-

"I am his next of kin. I'm his emergency contact for God's sake!"-

"Yes and the young officer guarding his door also told me you are the same reason that boy is here tonight so sorry if I have my reserves at letting you near him!"-

"Listen here you Old Cu..."-

"I'm so sorry Madam. As a nurse you can see that my sister suffers from a severe case of Asperger." Robb said dragging Arya to the side "Remember me again why I bailed you out?"

"That woman has no authority whatsoever to prevent me from seeing Gendry"-

"Yes, I do"- The nurse scoffed while Robb was definitely feeling the heartburn as his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. By now Jeyne must have found out he left the house after he told her he was getting up to have a glass of water. Arya's temper was a Juggernaut that could only get worse if she didn't see Gendry so Robb didn't hesitate in pulling rank.

"Excuse me Miss...?"

"Ratched... Nurse Ratched"- The woman said winking at him and soothing down her uniform. Robb heard Arya growl.

"Nurse Ratched I'm sorry to be causing a scene it's just that this has been a very odd night and my sister just needs to see her boyfriend. In which wing is he in? Perhaps in the Eddard Stark Wing? You see, my family has been a contributor to the hospital since it opened it's doors. Actually, now that I remember; my wife is an honorary member on the board..."

The nurse dropped her flirty attitude and glared at him muttering a faint Room 237. Robb said thank you while Arya was already by the elevators. Thankfully the ride was quick and it wasn't hard to guess which room Gendry was in, there was a police officer standing outside the door that only smirked after he saw Arya running over.

"Counselor"- He said in a mock salute.

"Fuck off and go home Copper"- Arya yelled shoving him over so she could finally get inside. "Gendry!"- When Robb finally made it to the room Arya was sprawled across the bed furiously hugging Gendry and crying like a baby.

"It's ok, she kind of lives on me"- Gendry said to another nurse who was checking his vitals and was about to call security.

"I take it this is the young woman you were telling me about?"- The nurse asked while Gendry only gave her a thumbs up. Arya had his lips kidnapped in a kiss. "Well then try to keep things to a minimal. A stab wound is nothing to make fun off"-

"A STAB WOUND?! What the hell happened?!"

"Robb? Hey man. Sorry... I didn't see you there."- Gendry said courteous as always, even if he was in a hospital bed.

"You two. Explain. Now!"

"Well..."- Gendry said while Arya actually hid under the covers "I asked your dear sister to marry me and she stabbed me"-

"Good God..." by now Robb sat down and pressed the emergency button next to Gendry's bed. "I'm going to need a few painkillers"

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed my little story and get on board BUT BE WARNED: it might take a while to write it. Why? Because I started the prequel called Wedding Bells because I had a huge writers block with my two other stories. I kind of still do but I will be more committed to finish them. Feel free to check them out. A Second Chance with Someone New and The strength is in the Pack. Both total Gendrya ship. **

**Again, thank you all for your support and feel free to review - follow and favorite :)**

 **XOXO**

 **New girl.**


	2. Engagement 20

"Uhmmm… hospital beds are comfy"

"No, _I'm_ comfy"—I hear his voice resonate inside his chest alongside his heart. The best lullaby ever.

"Uhmmmm… Hospital Gendry is a comfy Gendry and also very convenient one." I say as my hands wiggle under his hospital gown.

He chuckles "I've been stabbed, by you! Have you no shame in taking advantages of a wounded man?"—

" _My man_!" I say nibbling on his lips. "My future husband!" I say earning a delicious growl from him as he grabs my head and kisses me. That will keep him occupied.

"You know we have to talk about what happened"— _Not so much…_

"Can't we just talk about how we're finally getting married? I mean, seriously; who wants to hear how you popped the question and got stabbed? You should just say you got into a mean ass fight with some ninjas. You know, give you some street cred"

"I don't give a fuck that I got stabbed, I do however care that you actually thought that I was going to leave you"—

"Scratch that; stabbed is not the proper word. Stab makes people think about a pointy knife and intent. That was not the case"

"Arya…"—He says as I blatantly ignore him and cuddle further to his warm body. "Arya, eyes on me babe"—

"What Gendry? Can we please just forget this whole night happened minus the actual proposal?"

"Not on my watch and I'm not going to ask you again Arya. Look at me"—which I immediately do, I always do. I will forever do, till death do us part. "Why did you have that reaction to begin with? And no bullshiting me, I'm doped up but I can still tell when you're lying at me"—

"Can this get any more embarrassing?"

"Hey…"—He says lifting me up so I'm fully on his body, my head and hands over his chest.

"You're going to get the nurse mad, you shouldn't be supporting any weight on your back"

"And I suspect I shouldn't be having sex but that didn't stop us 20 minutes ago."—

"I blame to whole sexy doctor / patient porn plot. Ouch, Gendry don't pinch my ass so hard"

"Then start talking!"-

I sigh and retreat back into the comfort of his neck "Statistics" I mutter.

"Care to elaborate?"—

"We've been together for 5 years, I've have this ring on my finger for 5 years! Couples who spent a long amount of time engaged barely get married, roughly make it a year before getting divorced"

"We were not engaged"-

"Uhm, hello; big ass rock!" I say waving my hand around.

"That was me asking you to be my girlfriend. A promise ring if want to put a label on it. We got engaged yesterday, you know; that's what happens after you ask someone to be your wife instead of getting stabbed!"—

"It's the same ring. And stop saying stabbed!"

"You want another ring?"—

"Hell no! This one is perfect!"

"I know, you go all Gollum when you look at it, that's why I didn't get a new one… and you did stab me"—

"The point is that the statistics weren't in our favor and I was freaking out. That and you were also acting weird all week so don't blame me"

"Not to be repetitive but I asked you to marry me, you flipped out, had a complete melt down in the restaurant aaaaaaand you stabbed me. All which I predicted minus the stabbing. I was bracing myself Arya, you're not exactly stable with your reactions. I think this…"—He says gesturing towards the hospital room "…proves it"

"I was just freaking out, I thought you were going to break up with me"

"Yeah, that I'll handle when we get out of the hospital and I can properly punish your sweet ass. It pisses me off Arya to no avail that you'd think for a second that I didn't love you anymore"—

"I'm sorry" I say in a small voice while I hear Gendry mutter _'fucking pain in my ass'._ We cuddle and I'm already half asleep when he speaks again.

"I'll make it my life mission to make you never doubt my love for you baby. Slept tight, we have a wedding to plan"—

 **…**

 **(Flashback) Two days ago…**

"I can't wear black, he'll notice!"

"Wear whatever color you want as long as it shows skin, lots of it! It's the only way he won't notice"—

I'm standing in front of the mirror with a towel on, completely late since I'm supposed to be ready to go to dinner with Gendry. Ready as in 20 minutes ago. The main problem is I don't know what to wear if I don't know what accessories to put on and I can't put accessories on without the main attraction; that being my huge black diamond engagement ring which has been missing since Monday.

"You're a girl, you can pull of the whole _'I took off the ring because it didn't match my outfit'_ "—

"I never take that ring off Hot Pie, it's never left my finger since he put it there"

"Well then pop out a tit if he notices. What should I know? Just tell him you lost the damn thing"—

"Babe, you ready?"—Gendry yells from downstairs.

"I have to go, I'll call you later"

"Maybe put on one of those glittery pasties on for distraction"—

"Bye HP!" I end the call franticly looking at my closet. Gendry is not high on tardiness so he'll have no problem in coming up here and putting the bed sheets on me if it means arriving on time. I'm not about to show the goods like HP said but he does have a point; Gendry tends to lose it if I show some skin. First because he turns into a horndog and second because he turns into a dog with rabies filled with jealousy. God I hope he doesn't notice I don't have my ring on, he's been acting so weird these past couple of weeks. He's gone distant and I swear he's talking more over the phone with Sansa and Jeyne than face to face with me.

"Ok… so skin it is."

I go for a cute little number I bought a couple of months ago that I only wore once, why? Because the only time I wore it we were supposed to go to a company party for Gendry but we never left the house; we fought for 41 minutes and fucked for 14 hours. You see it a simple outfit, all grey; top and skirt but I have to say it's quite feminine. The top; that I put on with no bra, shows my midriff and the skirt; which is tied to the side is long but has a front slit that shows both legs when you walk and gives a mighty good show when you sit down. It's simple, not flashy, and somewhat dressy, I already know his attention won't be on my hands. Finally I finish the look with grey strappy platform heels. I can hardly walk in them but high heels are a must, not only because they help me to at least reach Gendry's pecks but guess who has a shoe fetish? I'll give you a hint; it's not me and he loves it when I wear them in bed. I'm putting on my hot pink lipstick when Gendry walks in.

"Arya our reservation is at 8 we need to lea… woooooooooow, are you going out like that?"—Gendry says looking at me from head to toe.

"Why, don't I look ok?"

"No, you look uhm, isn't that outfit more summer… ish? You're gonna catch a cold"—He says gulping. I plan on getting my Gendry back tonight so I sashay over him playing with the lapels of his jacket. He zeros at my lips.

"Good thing I have you to warn me up don't you think?"

Some couples are incredibly mushy and enjoy collecting knitted sweaters, some take cooking classes to bond further and others have date nights once a week, Gendry and I fuck, a lot. I'm talking no holds bar, sweaty, gripping, desperate, anytime, anywhere sex. I mean we're obviously in love but our physical game is on point and the extra worry eating my brain other than the fact that I lost my ring? is that Gendry hasn't touched me in three days and that is enormous. The man literally wakes me up at 3am to have sex, he just do's me and then goes back to sleep, I tried to get things going yesterday and he just brushed me off saying it he was tired from work. Bullshit. Something is wrong and I do not like it.

Point in case? He zeros on my lips but he doesn't kiss me. "Let's go, I don't want to waste another ten minutes with you fixing your makeup"— Gendy mutters already out the door with a frown on his face. See what I mean?

The ride to the restaurant is tense, even with the radio on the silence is deafening, Gendry's knuckles are white against the steering wheel while I try to zoom out his cellphone blasting every couple of minutes.

"Aren't you going to get that?" I ask coming off sounding bitchier than I wanted but meh…

"Work stuff"—He clips not looking at me.

"So? Work has been important for you this past week" _As in me not getting any._

"Work _days_ "—

"Excuse me?

"Those were work _days_ , this is the week _end_. My attention is on you and we need to talk"—

I freeze.

It is a universal truth that no good came after the words _'we need to talk'_ so I'm immediately on alert. _We need to talk_ , _we need to talk_ , what the hell does that mean? "So? Talk!"

"Uhm, dinner plans? Fancy restaurant? That's what we're going to do"—

"Why can't you just tell me whatever it is you want to talk about right now?"

"Because that's why we're going to dinner, so you can eat, drink and relax. Then we'll talk."

Last week I took a client, nice guy. He was mid-thirties, steady job, clean as a whistle. He was suing his ex-girlfriend on grounds for fraud after she dumped him for an old guy and a big bank account. She took him skiing to the mountains (his favorite place) to break the news, he was so shaken up that when he got his gear on he nearly killed himself. I'm good at my job so not only did I win the case but I actually squeezed in an involuntary manslaughter sentence but the point is I'm babbling. Why? Let's look at exhibit A: "Gendry, where are we going?"

"Les Tablettes ; I'd thought you'd liked it"—Of course I like it, I fucking love it. That's my favorite restaurant in the whole wide world. You can tell me the world is coming to an end and I would care less as long as I have my mouth full with their squid and artichokes barigoule. Not seeing where I'm going? Ok, let's look at exhibit B:

"Ok…" I shrug nonchalantly as I slide my hand over Gendry's arm and very demurely land it on his thigh. If you didn't know, this is exhibit B. Before I make another move Gendry grabs my hand, kisses it and puts it back on my own leg patting it down in a stay there gesture. If we go at it like crazed rabbits we're touchy feely and Gendry is not touching me. At all. He even drives with his left hand since his right hand a permanent fixture on my thigh. I suppress a whimper as my phone vibrates inside my clutch. Exhibit C:

 **You guys are going out tonight right?. Text me once you get back home. SS***

Sansa and her motherfucking Cosmo Mags… _Are you ready to take the next step? Is your boyfriend a marriagephobe? 5 easy telltales that your boyfriend wants out_. All tests I have failed miserably. She's been up my ass the last month asking about my relationship with Gendry. Am I happy enough? Where do I see myself in ten years? Duh, with Gendry! But then the failed tests, my client's lawsuit and Gendry's refusal to a simple handjob? I'm not feeling too secure with my relationship. I mean, we're stable right?... Gendry's phone keeps ringing.

"I can get that for you…"

"It's not your business"—I wince. His tone is brusque. Gendry is no courteous knight and I am sure as hell no princess but he never speaks to me like that. Is just a freaking phone call, who is calling him so much? Can it be another… can it be another woman? _We need to talk, we need to talk, we need to talk._ Constant avoidance, no sex, change of attitude… holy shit. GENDRY IS GOING TO BREAK UP WITH ME!

"Arya?"—He says. I was so lost in my head that I didn't realize we arrived at the restaurant and that Gendry is already out of the car.

I take his offering hand as we walk inside, his stride faster than mine leading the way, women immediately zeroing on his tall frame. I never cared for it, Gendry is hot but Gendry is also mine. _Is he really?_ My subconscious sneers. _We need to talk, we need to talk, we need to talk…_ His hands are sweaty and his hair is more of its usual delicious mess as he drags his hand through it. He's nervous about something, Gendry is never nervous. Gendry is breaking up with me.

"Waters, table for two."—He instructs the hostess while we take off our coats.

"Allow me Madame"— the usher says helping me out of my coat but he barely puts a fingertip on me.

"Do you not see me standing here?"—Gendry snarls to the poor man who is already at the state border running for his life.

"What the hell was that for? That was totally rude Gendry"

"He was salivating all over you. _That_ was rude"—He says taking the coat off my back. "For fucks sakes"—He mutters as the hostess tells us our table is ready. By now I can barely walk since he's dragging me through the restaurant.

"Gendry, slow down, people are watching!"

"Of course they're watching"—He says in a murderous tone looking at me from head to toes with a salacious undertone that does not go unnoticed. Ok, good news; he likes what I'm wearing. Bad news; he hates what I'm wearing. "Sit"—He grumbled practically throwing me at the chair.

We're seated at the center of the restaurant. I love it, it's very spacious and filled with light, candlelight's and chandeliers all around giving it a decadent vibe, rich not stuffy, people who enjoy a good meal surround us. After the waiter takes our order Gendry continues to fidget in his seat, constantly padding his cellphone over his jacket.

"Gendry take the call, it's clearly important"

"It's people wanting to know about my latest project"

"The oil rig at the Wall?"

"The Wall? No, I'm prepping one in Dorne"—

"You specifically told me that it was over The Wall" Silence fills the table for a couple of minutes.

"I must have mixed things up"—He shrugs but I call bullshit. I don't mishear anything and Gendry doesn't get things 'mixed up' with his job, he's the most compulsive control freak I have ever seen and I remember how he ignored me all past week because he had to sort out the gear and man-hours. I take my time to scrutinize my -not so loving at the time- boyfriend. Gendry is one of those chosen human beings who look good in anything and exude raw sexuality while doing it, tonight he is sporting a dark blue suede suit jacket that does wonders with the contrast of his blue eyes and his dark raven hair, a crisp white shirt and a gray tie that is already loosened giving him a vibe of wanting to relax, paired with simple black slacks and smart shoes but the clothes do not make the man. His broad shoulders that stretch the jacket to its capacity are the reason the lady on the back table is ignoring her husband. His brooding mood and bad boy vibe the motive waitresses are trying to bride our maître 'd into giving them our table, his long calloused hands the cause the woman (and man) next to us are doing double takes and giggling.

"Well you sure know how to stir up a crowd"

"Of course because I'm the one with no bra on"—He seethes.

"Ah, so you noticed"

"I'd have to be an idiot to not notice Arya, I'm 7 minutes far from knocking someone's teeth out"—

"Don't be a party pooper, just because you don't appreciate it doesn't mean someone else won't"

"What did you just say?"- Gendry's tone is murderous but our little exchange is cut short by our waiter and our food. Of course I pig out; clams, oysters, shrimp and squid while Gendry settles for a pain salad and vintage whisky. His damned cell phone keeps on ringing.

Ok, focus Stark. Is he really going to break up with you? He adores you, well that's what he tells you; not lately that is. Lately he's been coming late from work, he doesn't want to have sex with me and gives me the cold shoulder. Is that normal? I mean I guess, couples experience stress, that's ordinary. Especially after so many years together… unless… unless he found out that you're nothing special, that you're not worth the trouble and that he can totally score a gorgeous model in the blink of an eye.

"I can't find my ring" I blurt out before I even realize what I was doing. He freezes mid bite but at the same time he doesn't seemed fazed. I on the other hand…

"It's ok"—He shrugs. _It's ok? It's ok?_ It's not ok! It's the symbol of our love. His promise to love me more than the previous day, a black diamond unique like me, precious for him to have and to hold and he says it's ok to lose it?! It's the proof of our love, of his love toward me. Without it does the promise of being together still stand? _We need to talk, we need to talk, we need to talk…_ After downing half a bottle of wine in 15 minutes I grab his drink, it disappears in a matter of seconds while he's still playing around with his boring old salad. Since when does Gendry eat salad? He's a meat man, my meat to be exact which by the way is going stale from not being eaten.

He clears his throat. "Arya… I've been doing a lot of thinking for the past weeks"—

"Really?" I squeak and try to compose myself. I fail miserably. "About what?"

"About us, about us as a couple. Our relationship"—

 ** _The longer an engagement stretches out, the more questions you should be asking—are there really practical reasons getting in the way (you're finishing school, your guy's work schedule is insane for the next year) or is there more going on underneath, like one of you has doubts? If you find that you or your guy is hesitant to set a date, it's important to be honest with yourself and each other about what you want for the future. Sit down together over a glass of wine and talk about where you're headed as a couple. Still not sure what the hold-up is? Seeing a pre-marital counselor might help. OR go to the simplest option. Your guy is just not that into you. Can You Be Engaged Too Long? By Cosmopolitan Magazine._**

First I was too young, then I had school, which lead to my internship, bar exam and job hunting but then… nothing. Is this it? After five years Gendry finally realized he was selling himself short with me? He probably stayed with me out of loyalty to Robb. Oh my God; I'm Smalls! I'm the safety pillow and now he wants to move on.

"Arya? You're killing me here Love"—

"Ugh?" Gendry is kneeling before me, he kept on talking but I didn't hear anything, I don't want to hear anything. Denial and retreat my only friends. "I have to go" And I'm off, already out of the restaurant into the cold night.

"ARYA!"—Gendry yells after me, he stumbles into a woman and is apologizing profusely, the woman is not. She's wearing heels but can easily hold his stare so she's obviously tall. Blonde wavy hair that reaches her ass and has a rack that makes me feel like a ten year old boy. Who am I kidding, next to her I am a ten year old. She looks perfect with Gendry, both perfect tens.

"SHIT!" I yell.

 _Yup, I fell. Of course I did._

Of course this situation wasn't embarrassing enough that I had to slip and land my dumped ass on a puddle of mud aaaaand I'm also crying. Great, this is like Arya Stark's Greatest Hits. I should just get everything out there "I like the new Taylor Swift album!" I yell

"Arya? What the hell?"—Gendry comes running after me standing me up and trying to clean the mud out of me.

"Don't touch me Gendry, go away!" I say trying to walk further but these damn shoes won't let me so I take them off.

"Arya? Wait a second? What the hell is going on? Why did you walk away from me?"

"Why?" I scoff while I keep on walking "Because I'm sorry if I want the last image I have of you to be something other than you dumping me"

"I wasn't dumping you! Did you not hear me ask you to… wait, who are you calling?"—Gendry asks as I whip out my phone from my clutch. I ignore Sansa's fifty five messages.

Who can I call? Hot Pie doesn't have a car, Jon is out of the question I mean Gendry just obviously shattered my heart but I do still love him, I don't want Jon to murder him… yet. "You're calling Smalls? What the hell are you doing calling your ex-boyfriend for?"—Gendry says yanking my cellphone from my hand.

"Give me back my phone you stupid bull" I yell clobbering him with my shoes. We make quite the spectacle. People are staring while were in the middle of downtown, me shoeless, crying and dirty while Gendry dangles my phone above my head looking like a wants to kill someone.

"Arya… Why are you calling Smalls after I asked you to marry me?"—

"You didn't ask me to marry me, you dumped me!"

"Dumped you? How is me getting on my knees and asking you to be my lawful wedded wife translate in me dumping you?"—

"Of course you dumped me! You were prattling around on how we've been together for so long and how I'm a pain in the ass and how you deserve a perfect ten!"—I yell while I stark to walk again. Fuck it, I'll walk home. Is it home still? I should probably go to a hotel.

"Arya… this will probably be the first time I think I will deem acceptable talking drugs because you being high as a motherfucking kite is the only answer to what is coming out of your pretty little head babe"—He says smirking at me casually following me as if nothing. Now this pisses me off.

"I. FUCKING. LOVE. YOU!" I say hitting him with my shoe. "How dare you mock me after throwing five years Gendry, five years down the drain! You knew I came with baggage, you knew I tend to be difficult and yet you chose to be with me Gendry and now you're taking it all away" By now I'm a crying mess so I don't pull much of a fight as Gendry takes me in his arms.

"I'm not taking Arya; I'm asking. Just say yes"—

"Yes to what?"

"To you being my wife"—

"But you just dumped me"

"No, I asked you to be the future mother of my children, you walked out on me and then…"—

"Oh my God, someone call the police!"—A woman interrupts our conversation. Gendry immediately holds me closer to him.

"Let's just go home and finish talking there"—He says with me quickly agreeing but we stop short as a police officer is walking towards us with his hands up in a warning gesture.

"Excuse me folks but I'm going to need you to stop right there"—

"Is there a problem officer?"—Gendry asks shielding me with his body weary of everyone looking at us.

"Son, that's a lot of blood. I'm gonna need you two to step away from each other and explain to me the situation"—

"What situation? What blood? Holy shit Gendry my shoe!" I yell. I hope you enjoy your purchase of Arya Stark's Greatest Hits; Platinum Edition.

"Did you stab me with your shoe?"—Gendry asks incredulous when we both acknowledge that in fact one of my very fabulous grey rhinestone strappy platform heels is lodged into Gendry's shoulder.

"I… I… I guess I did" I say flabbergasted as much as he is. Fuck, that's a lot of blood!

"Ok Miss then I'm going to need you to come with me"—The policeman says pulling my arm with unnecessary force specially in front of Gendry who's response to anyone laying a hand on me is basically the same. Before I blink the policeman is out cold in the pavement after Gendry punched him square in the face, his partner is running towards us gun in hand, I hear an ambulance and people are most definitely taking pictures and videos on their cellphone. All of that in the span of five minutes and then I'm finally inside the back of a police car.

"Sir? Please stay still we need to get you to the hospital"—The paramedic tries to tell Gendry who was already inside the ambulance, his stride fast and with purpose. He opens the door to the police car, yanks me out and gives me a kiss that given the circumstances should not turn me on so much.

"Is anything easy with you?"—He says after he pulls his lips away leaving me breathless like the first time he kissed me.

"I may not be no lady but I'm not easy"

"Marry me"—

"Gendry, I'm so sorry about tonight. I'm so stupid I…"

"Just say fucking yes Arya!"

"Yes!"

"Finally!"—He growls giving me another scorching kiss that was going to lead to some serious dry humping if we weren't ordered to stand apart.

"Here…"—He says putting my engagement ring back on my finger were it righteously belongs.

"You had it all along?"

"Of course, normally one has a ring the moment you pop the question"—

"You know I'd punch you if I wasn't handcuffed right?"

"Yes, go and make sure to call Robb to bail you out. Come straight to the hospital and bring the cuffs"—He says winking at me and strolling back to the ambulance as if was a normal day and he just kissed me goodbye to work.

Gendry Waters; my fiancé.

 **…..**

 **End of Flashback (Present day):**

It must be morning because I hear different voices but I'm way too tired and comfortable to fully wake up. Besides, said voices I know pretty well.

"I told you to ignore the womenfolk. You guys are practically already married! You should have just dragged her ass to the courtroom, sign the damn thing and fuck each other's brains out per normal"—

"Ygritte don't be so crass. Besides, just because you don't believe in marriage doesn't mean everyone else shares your view"—Sansa admonishes her while trying not to 'wake me up'.

"We're so sorry Gendry it's just that we spent so many days planning the whole thing that we were anxious to know how it all went. We sincerely regret ending up clogging your cell phone that night"—Jeyne pipes up. Ygritte is right; listening to Jeyne and Sansa will only ensure a pink wedding with unicorn as ring bearers.

"It's ok, I suppose Arya is going to need your help with all the wedding stuff but just so you know? Her word is final. Help her but the minute she comes complaining about you two wanting to steer her into something she doesn't want I'll take Gryt's advise and marry her in a courtroom"—

"Damn straight you should"—

"You know Ygritte if you're so firm on the whole thing why don't you at least do that and make an honest man out of Jon?"—Sansa puffs obviously pissed off that calling off a big wedding is a possibility.

"Jon Snow has been on my bed for years, his cock has permanent residency in my vagina. It doesn't get more honest than that"—

"Ooooooooooookey kids, that's our cue to go. Tell Arya we were here and again; congratulations"—Jeyne says ushering a bickering Sansa and Ygritte out of the room.

"I know you're awake Arya"—Gendry says nipping at my neck. "Wake up sleepy head. I'm getting discharged today"—

"I know but we can still sleep a while longer" I whine making him chuckle.

"I also know that but since I don't plan on getting stabbed again let alone spending time inside a hospital I thought we could make sure I was ready to go home"- He says this time pulling me under him reminding me that morning wood very much exists. "You still have the handcuffs?"—

"How does a sexy nurse have handcuffs?"

"We'll improvise. C'mon Stark I have to catch up with my fill of you"

* * *

 **Thank you all for stopping by and reading my little story. Again, thank you all for your support and feel free to review - follow and favorite :)**

 **XOXO**

 **New girl.**


	3. Future Plans Part I

Its early Monday morning in the North. You can smell the wet leafs and feel the cold gripping your bones as you leave the comfort of your home. Not me, I feel warm, entirely warm. How can I not when my boyfriend's hands are on me.

"You're going to be late"

He smirks "I don't do late, I'm the boss"—He says trying to capture my mouth again.

"Well then _I'll_ be late" I reply not really putting an effort in pulling away.

"Perfect, we should have never left our bed today"—I melt at his words. I'm making out in the parking lot of my law firm with Gendry as if we were in high school but it's not as if it's my fault, don't play dumb. You'd totally do the same if you were in my shoes. "God I love your smell"—He says seizing my neck with his teeth, softening the bite with his tongue and leaving me wanton with his lips.

Gendry has been on me since the engagement, devouring me every chance he gets. He made good on his promise of catching up for lost time while he psyched himself to pop the now infamous question but thank the Gods that all is well in our little world again.

"Gendry I really have to go"

"Not yet…"—He takes my seatbelt off.

"Gendry I really have…"

"Not yet…"- He slides my jacket off of my shoulders.

"Gendry" I purr like a cat as he hikes my skirt up making him smile like the devil.

"Good Girl"—He winks as he pulls me over to his seat and plants me flat over him in a straddling position. I wince as the inside of my thighs directly hits his crotch.

"Sore?"—He asks half worried, half proud. _Ugh, men!_

"I'd say overused. You're going to have to pay me extra hours like Oberyn does"

"Money well spent if I get to have you anytime anywhere _anyhow_ …"—

"You already have that Oh future Husband of mine"

"Fuck that sounds so good"—He says capturing my mouth again "So right!"—He says between kisses. Love (when it's truly love) comes with hurt; physically and mentally. To let yourself be bare at the mercy of another human being is the most vulnerable you will ever be. Year after year, day after day, hours even; is a constant vow to give yourself fully to that person and hoping that they'll never hurt you. I have always been a cynic but after Dad died I became a pessimist, conformist dare you say. I had what I deserved, it was my design but after Gendry came into my life? Let me tell you, Sansa has nothing on me! I see the world in color, smell different scents, and feel things on an exponential level all because of him. Because of his love, because of his faith in me. My half, my mate, my Gendry.

"I love you…" I whisper in his ear as I cherish that precious microsecond that never fails to amaze me. It's like his body shuts down at my words and comes to life once they reach every corner of his body. He stops kissing me and just hold me close to him as to never letting me go… which by the way; I have to do. "I really have to go Gen"

"Meet you at the Manor?"—

"Yup, seven thirty sharp"

"Are you sure you have to work late today?" Gendry pouts making it irresistible for me not to nibble his lips.

"No matter how much you boast in being _'The Boss'_ you can't just blow off work Gendry, neither can I. I have three cases this week and Oberyn said he wanted to talk to me about a fourth one. Yes; we got engaged but nothing has changed, if ever we have to work our asses off if we want some time not only to plan the wedding but to enjoy the event itself"

"And the honeymoon!"—He says as if I would forget it.

"Of course, and the honeymoon" We just continue to embrace each other completely ignoring the outside world. "Gendry…"

"Ok, ok… work for a living. I get it"—He grumbles but with a shy smile on his face "I'm a going to kiss you now"— He says holding my stare.

"Ok"

"A proper goodbye so you can go to work"—

"Ok"

"I'm going to be swamped today so we'll probably won't talk until we see each other at dinner"—

"Ok"

"Ok then…"—He says lifting me up only to slowly pull my panties off.

"Gendry what…?" The shy smile is no longer shy, it's a full on smirk.

"I told you I was going to kiss you, I didn't say where"

I look at my watch and I'm already 45 minutes late. Screw it! Literally.

 **….**

"Damn him! Damn him and his smug face and his damn mouth and his damn hands" I mutter totally faking my crankiness since you can't be in a bad mood if you just came like a freight train courtesy of your hot boyfriend and his excellent oral skills. My protest comes with the question of how the hell I am going to go inside my office without anyone noticing me, I always look like a tomato after sex so facing my co-worker in a post orgasmic state of bliss is not high on my list. I think I can pull off saying that my car died and I had to walk the rest of the way here. That would explain why I'm so sweaty right? "Here goes nothing" I pray finally going inside the office building.

"The Legend; Arya Stark, Ladies and Gents"—Shit! The whole firm is huddled up in the reception applauding at me.

"Nym…" I growl only to be developed in a huge hug from who I now orchestrated this unwelcomed greeting.

"I'd toast but it's not nearly close midday to declare happy hour but I will say in name of the whole firm that we are proud not only to have the most kick ass, up and coming lawyer in the whole North but the latest YouTube sensation"—Nymeria says gesturing me towards the large tv screen behind the reception desk which is now playing on repeat a video someone took of Gendry and I arguing on the street and my subsequence arrest. I thank everyone as the space finally clears and I'm left with two very huge pains in my ass. Best friends but still a royal pain in my ass…

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God! Let me see the ring!"—

"Jesus Tyene, calm down. It's the same ring!" I say trying not to steer a crowd at me again.

"Really? Waters suddenly turned into a cheap ass and couldn't afford a new one?"—

"Don't be rude Nym. Gendry obviously knows how much this ring means to Arya. I find it perfectly romantic!"—

I met Nymeria Sand in law school instantly becoming friends. Built like a model, schooled like a geisha with a devilish personality makes her the kind of woman who takes what she wants so when she declared I was going to be an intern and later work at her uncle's law firm it was a given. It didn't hurt that Martell, Martell, Martell is one of the top law firms in the country. Her sisters I met through the years; Obara the youngest person to make judge in Westeros and Tyene; the baby / free spirit of the family and receptionist of the firm. She says taking calls for a living gives her more time to shop and meet men.

"Lunch with the Snakes? Obara is paying"—Nymeria calls already halfway to her office.

"Sure" I say trying to go to my office as well but Tyene stops me, steering me to the opposite direction.

"Sorry Babe, top brass wants to see you. Uncle Oby told me to send you right in the second Gendry peaked"—

"Jesus Tyene!" I hush her looking around to see if someone heard her "Boundaries much?"

"Please… From the reception desk I have access to all the surveillance cameras to the building and of course the parking lot has one. I'm totally going to buy you guys the _'If the Van is Rockin' Don't Come a Knockin'_ sticker. I guess now I know why both cars you guys own have tinted windows"— She says sashaying away back to her desk.

"Fuck off Ty!"

"No more fucking… well at least for now. I have important things to discuss with you"—Oberyn says greeting me in front of his office. "Congratulation on the engagement Ari"—

"Thanks Oby" Oberyn embraced me like one of his own the second I met him. Alongside his brother and his niece he runs the whole law firm but don't be fooled by the easygoing laidback persona. Oberyn Martell is a stone cold killer in the courtroom. The girls; who are sharp as a whip got their nicknames after their father; the red viper.

"Here"—He says handing me a hanker shift "Your lipstick is all over your face. You can use my bathroom while we wait for the others"—

"Oh, Doran and Arianne are meeting with us as well?" I say as I freshen up. Gendry really did do a number on me and he only left things below the belt. _Ugh, men._

"Yes, we have a proposition for you which we hope you accept. Here, I have lipstick on my desk, this shade will look marvelous on you"—

"Uhm, It's ok. I'm good" I say not wanting to know why Oberyn has a lipstick tube on his desk and sure as hell not wanting to put it on my lips.

"Finally someone decided to grace us with her presence"—Arianne Martell says walking inside the office earning a glare for her uncle and her father who is walking behind her.

"Arya Darling, congratulations on the engagement. I cannot find two people more perfect for each other"—Doran says giving me a hug with double kisses.

"Can we make this quick? I have an important call to make"—Arianne says rolling her eyes as she plops down a sofa. _Important call my ass! The girl barely graduated!_ She represents the firm only in name, no one would give her a case in a million years. There's an internal battle in the family because Arianne want to remain being the only woman on the board, Nymeria is going places and she's a shoe in to make partnership but that isn't till a few years, I'm on the same race as well so I'm curious as to what this meeting is about.

"Well Arya, as you know we have been nothing but pleased with your performance in the firm. You have excelled our expectations far and beyond anything we've ever imagined so it's time we started to pave our way into the future. Really map what we want from you. Are you following me?"—Doran asks.

"I think so…" I say nervously playing with my engagement ring.

"We've let you have free range on the cases you've held but we feel that your stronghold is criminal law. We think that's the way you should go, for you to finally specialized in one branch and represent our firm in cases of that nature"—

"Criminal law? Wow… that's quite intense I mean, not that I'm not up for the challenge but I've only handled two, roughly three cases in the area and always as a consultant. Never as the lead attorney"

"You like blood Ari"—Oberyn says making Arianne mutter something under breath. Tyene once told me that she feels entitled to the nickname and she hates it that Oberyn never calls her like that. "You're a killer, a wolf after a prey. I was the one that suggested it. You're on the fast track, you're getting married, you need to cement yourself with your job. Specializing in criminal law will mean less cases but more time on the job but trust me when I tell you it's worth it. It's the ultimate rush. It's not the judge that holds the power with the gavel, it's you with your statement and we've all seen you in action. You flow like water and dance like a ballerina. The jury instantly loves you"—

HO. LY. FUCK! I mean I am seriously dancing on the inside because if this doesn't guarantee I'm making partner than nothing does but still; it would mean more hours at work, hours away from Gendry and God knows how I would bitch and moan in law school because I wouldn't see him enough and we already lived together!

"It's a lot to take in but trust me when I say that I'm grateful. Do I have time to think about it?"—

"Of course. We actually hired a new specialist on criminal law, he'll be arriving on Friday to work with you and answer any questions you may have. You'll finish whatever cases you have open but then we want all your focus on in"— Doran says with a warm smile on his face very fatherly like.

"Thank you Doran, thank you so much for the opportunity. Thank you Arianne"—

"Please… don't mention it"—She says standing up and leaving not even looking at me, her father running after her to reprimand her as always.

"Talk to Gendry Arya, this decision affects him as well although I know that man would go to hell if you ordered him. Seriously, what's your secret? Do you have a secret move in bed? Because if so can you..."—

"Boundaries Martell! What is it with this family and their boundaries?"

"Tyene isn't the only one who has access to the cameras"—He says winking at me.

 **….**

I finally make it back to Winterfell Manor at 8 o clock. Relieved to be home and have a family dinner to celebrate my engagement but kind of annoyed because only the Gods know that a full Stark house is everything but relaxing. I'm more than kind of annoyed as I get out of my cab and I see a bunch of cars but I don't see Gendry's, he must be running late as well. After the talk with Oberyn and the rest of the associates my day was hectic, I instantly threw myself at work trying to lock up the cases I have and I also may or not be hungover since I went to lunch with the Snakes.

"Honey I'm home!"—I yell at no one in particular, will anybody actually hear me? I smile. This is Winterfell, my father's home just like he liked it, filled with laugher, people and family. With no particular path I find myself in the kitchen where Jeyne is happily slaving herself off.

"Arya! You're here! Honey Arya is here!"—Jeyne yells to Robb who I assume is somewhere in the house. They live here with their baby girl (plus one in the oven) and Rickon but the rest of us practically live here as well all maintaining our childhood rooms.

Robb quickly enters the kitchen "I am going to hug you and kiss you. Notice that my hands are bare and that I have a child on the way, you can't stab me"—

"Ha-ha Stupid!" I say giving in and laughing at his jab.

"Where's Gendry?"—

"I don't know, I guess he's running late as well."

"It's ok, let's go to the livingroom. Everybody else is already here"—

"Sure but Jeyne, you need any help?"

"No thanks Sweetheart, I'm almost done. Go and relax with the others"—

I joke around with Robb deciding not to spill the news with the others, not until I talk to Gendry about it, that way I won't have the full Stark round table tonight. I send Gendry a quick text telling him that I miss him and that I already arrived.

Winterfell Manor is huge, I mean it's a freaking castle but still it looks like a cardboard house whenever the family is together. Sansa and Jon are sitting looking at some magazines while Ygritte is on the floor wrestling with Cat; Robb's little girl (Cat short for Caroline; never to be confused with you know who). Theon as always is holding court at the bar serving drinks and talking with Brienne, Bran is sitting in the loveseat with his girlfriend Meera while Rickon and Hot Pie are laughing at something I'm sure is downright dirty.

"Hey guys, the bride is here!"—Robb says pushing me forward as everybody stands up to greet me. I hear the main door opening and a grave voice fills the manor but if I needed further confirmation as to who arrived?

"Uncle Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. You came!"—We all laugh as Cat throws herself at Gendry who is fast to scrunch down and take her in his arms. The rest of us as Aunts and Uncles were seriously pissed when the first niece took Gendry as hands down her favorite human in the world but justice always prevails. When Cat was little she couldn't say Gendry so Gay was easier for her.

"Hey Little Red, what made you think I wasn't going to come?"— Gendry says dotting on her as always. I'd bet my life that before he walked in here he left pastries for her in the kitchen. Cat has everyone wrapped around her little fingers, a total Tully with her red locks and blue eyes but with wavy hair like her mother.

"Because Uncle Theon said that now that you finally asked Aunt Ari to marry her that we wouldn't see you because you were going to be too busy plucking her. What's plucking mean Uncle Gay?"—

"Theon! That's totally inappropriate!"—Sansa scolds trying to hide her smile as we all are. Well, not Robb, he's pissed off.

"I'll let your dad explain that to you since I have to go and wash up real quick before we have dinner"—Gendry was giving her a big sloppy kiss on her plump cheeks making her giggle. He extends his hand towards me and I immediately take it following him up the stairwell.

"Happy Plucking!"—Theon yells earning himself a smack from whoever was near.

As I follow Gendry to my childhood room I can see that his quick wash up is going to be a full shower. Although he works in an office he always ends up dirty one way on the other, over the years Gendry managed to go from freelance oil engineer to have his own drilling company. He settled down behind a desk so he could spend time with me but I know he misses the fieldwork.

"Rough day at work?" I ask opening the door.

"Hell"—Gendry practically growls pushing me inside and shutting the door with my body as he slams me against it "Do you have any idea what it was like to spend all day with your taste on my mouth and having you so far away?"—

"Uhm hard?" I gasp. His eyes, oh God his eyes. I know that look, I'm in for a good plucking.

"No baby, _this_ is hard"—He says shoving my hand to his groin "Being away from you is torture"—He says unbuttoning with shirt.

"Gendry we can't have sex" He looks at me and raises his eyebrow so I correct myself. "We can't have sex right now, we have to go and have dinner with the others and then we have to talk"

"Everything ok?"—He asks stopping his hands at the zipper of my skirt.

"Yes it's just that something came up at work so…"

"We can talk about that later when we get home. Get in the shower with me, let me burry myself in you to finally have some piece of mind and then we'll go down and have dinner."—

"Ok…" I squeak not really wanting to talk either as Gendry takes off his shirt.

Gendry is not pretty, Gendry is not perfect, Gendry is a man. Full on testosterone fest, definition of the male form. Corded forearms, powerful shoulders with hollowed lines that define the blocked muscles of his abdomen showcasing the twin indentations on either side of his hips making a perfect V that points to the jackpot.

"If you like so much what you see I advise you to get naked and inside the shower Arya. Now"—He growls and I'm already half naked before he unbuckles his belt. I go inside the shower and adjust the water temperature as Gendry comes behind me splaying me against him. My back to his front.

"To avoid me having blue balls all day we're going to have to get up earlier if you won't let me fuck you in a parking lot babe"—He says massaging my shoulders moving us so we're under the water spray.

"We already wake up early so we can take care of your morning wood and as I recall there was some type of sexual activity before work"

"Are my finger enough for you Arya?"—I can only moan as Gendry lowers his hands and starts playing with my clit "Is my tongue enough for you?" He says trusting his cock between my ass cheeks, both of us perfectly knowing what we want. "Up against the wall baby, legs spread"- He orders me. We're quickly up to the point where I can't talk, only do. I blindly trust Gendry with my body, only he knows how to touch me and he does it with a finesse that's borderline obscene. I'm a well-tuned instrument that only he knows how to play.

"Fuck you're wet for me baby, so ready for me. Do you want me?"—Gendry says lifting my ass and wetting the tip of his cock with my juices, teasing me up and down getting wetter with each stroke.

"Always Gen, I always want you" I pant as I reach my limit pushing back and sliding him further inside me.

"Fuck!"—He curses grabbing my hips and quickly picking up a rhythm; in and out, in and out, moans and the sound of slapping filling the bathroom. This isn't making love, this is him taking what he need and me giving what I want. This is primal, this is need and urge. It's me biting my lip to remain silent and pressing my face against the cold wall because I'm boiling hot, it's Gendry's hands pressing against my hips surely bruising them and his balls slapping against my ass. A sound of approval from him as he cups my cunt with his hand only to find my own hand already with my nub. I'm close, so close… Gendry stops and before I can curse him back to the seven hells he turns me around.

"Legs around me babe, I want to see your face when you cum"—He says lifting me up and sliding right back inside me without protest. It's a severe rhythm he sets on my body and it's decadent how he stands back a little in order for me to lean against the wall so he can watch how he disappears inside me back and forth. His blue now more than black eyes are my detonator as I cry and he assaults my mouth with equal favor as he's still pounding inside me until he finds his release seconds later. I'm alive but I'm pretty useless as Gendry supports my full weight.

"I forget how sleepy you get sometimes after we pluck"—He chuckles kissing my shoulders.

"Uhmm… dinner… talk" I manage to say as Gendry takes on the task of washing both of us off. So that we can get dressed and join the others downstairs.

 **…**

"What about pink?"—

"Sans it's my wedding, not yours!"

"But weddings are supposed to be a show of delicacy and class. Would it hurt you to be a girl for once in your life?"—

"Two words Sansa; City Hall"—Gendry threatens my sister not to go bridezilla as we try to set a color theme for our wedding. Brienne and Hot Pie said their goodbyes after dinner while the men were banished to the game room as the women, plus Gendry talk wedding plans.

"What about rainbow? Rainbow is pretty!"—

"A rainbow is made of a series of colors put together my love, we need to pick only one for your Aunty Ari's wedding"—Jeyne coos at her daughter.

"Why not gray? I mean you favor that color in your wardrobe already. You'll be in white, Gendry will be in black and gray is historically the Stark color"—Meera pipes up nailing the decision.

"You know I think you're the best addition to this family Meera… After my fiancé that is" I correct myself as Gendry coughs behind me. There's a knock on the door, dark curls come inside. I don't know, it must be muscle memory as I get up in my sleepy state and throw myself in my Jon's arm just like Cat did with Gendry.

"I think we should call it a night guys, it's pretty late"—He says giving a kiss on the top of my head.

"But Jon, there's a million things to be discussed"—Sansa whines making Ygritte's snores falter. She fell asleep hours ago after saying and I quote _"Not my wedding, not my problem"_ making all of us freeze. Maybe dear old Miss. Anti-Establishment wants Jon to ask her to marry her. I need to talk to him about it, he loves her but Jon can't take a hint even if you hit him with it.

"Arya and Gendry don't even have a date yet Sans, I'm sure it can wait"—

"Fine… here's a list of thing you guys need to discuss"—She says giving some kind of to-do wedding list. Of course there's the date, location, invites… I freeze, shit. The last family wedding was Robb's so Mom was there but that was before she went full bitch mode making us take a stand. I don't know what the protocol is when you have an estranged mother.

I want this wedding to be about us, about our family. We deserve a new start, zero drama and sadly Catelyn does not represent that…

"Are you ok?"—Gendry asks after we said our goodbyes and are standing alone inside the garage.

"Sure, just tired that all"

He gets inside of the truck but doesn't start it. "Ok, what is it?"—

"What is what?"

"Whatever it was Sansa told you that upset you."—

"It wasn't Sansa per se, it was more of a wedding detail"

"Arya what you want, you'll have. If you want flamingos at the reception you'll get them. You don't have to do anything you don't want to, I was already clear with Sansa on that point"—

"I know it just… it's about the invitations"

"What about the invitations?"-

"The guest list for the invitations"

"You're gonna have to explain things further for me babe"—

I sigh "It's my mother and her whole family. I mean, some of them are cool but we haven't been in contact with them since she left, I don't even know where she is"

"I'm sure Robb knows but the decision of her being present is purely yours"—

"I know… I just, I don't know. Let's just go home and call it a night"

"Arya…"—he sighs gesturing me to come over to him, not that I don't want to but if he wants sex he pretty much is going to have to do all the work, I'm spent "… I just want to hold you, come here"—He says lifting me up as if nothing. For a second time today we're inside his truck holding each other and I'm content and grateful to have this wonderful man capable of making me feel a wide range of emotions right here next to me. I think about my job offer and I don't think I'll tell him tonight, maybe tomorrow. For now I just want to go home and be in his arms.

"A wedding is supposed to be a joyous occasion. If you're not happy I'm serious about City Hall, we can even go to Vegas and blow everyone off"—

"I love you Gendry Waters and you have a fabulous ass" I say giving him a quick kiss making him smile.

"Both statement true, what about it?"—

"That since I love you and I'm so fond of your ass I won't let you run away with me because my brothers would kill you if you took away from them the chance of walking their first sister to marry up the altar. Now let me go and take me home"

He smiles and starts the truck "I love you Stark"—

"I know that, I love myself as well"

"Wiseass"—

"Your wiseass" I say batting my eyelashes at him and you know what? Suddenly I'm not so tired.

"Damn strait. Mine!" And we go straight home, to our bed, not to sleep. I was late again the next day.

* * *

 **Hello Fanfic Friends!**

 **Thanks to all who left reviews and took time to read my story, if you're familiar with the prequel spread the word that the sequel is out.**

 **As always remember to review / follow and favorite.**

 **Read you all next time :)**

 **XOXO**


	4. Future Plans Part II

As I am up to my head in files I vaguely notice my cellphone chiming but I am literally too busy to turn my head to the side, drop the pen out of my hand, lift it over to where my purse is and take it out. I'm equally busy to answer my landline not wanting to disturb the tons of files that are over my desk.

"Arya I was putting on my eyeliner when your boyfriend called my phone asking where you were"—Tyene says poking her pretty little head inside my office. Shit, ok. His calls I really didn't mean to miss. I look at the time and its 1.47, we were supposed to have lunch today.

"Gen I am sooooooo so so sorry, I lost track of time. Where are you? Give me just 15 minutes and I'll be there" I say finally picking up the phone.

"All work and no play make Arya a dull dull girl"—He chuckles and I instantly relax with his voice "its ok, I was calling because actually I can't make it over. There's a new contract I need to revise for a project that I really want to start as soon as possible"—

"Ugh really? I mean I'm busy as well but I wanted to see you"

"Same here Babe, why don't you let me take you out to dinner tonight?"—

"But I won't have time to go home and change"

"Arya I saw you putting on that little pant suit this morning. Trust me; you look good"—

"Really? So do you think I looked pretty?" I say in a sing song voice.

"My dick is touching my desk. That's enough for you?"—

"Ugh, Gendry can't you be cute and romantic for once? You can be so crass sometimes" This time I get his full on belly laugh.

"Arya Stark I want to spend the rest of my life with you, grow old with you. It doesn't get more romantic than that babe. I give you my life, it's yours to do as you please and I give you my heart for you to cherish as I will make it my life's mission to cherish yours… How am I doing?"—

"Better… keep on going" I smirk.

"Then let's continue this little poetry reading at dinner. I really have to work but I wanted to hear your voice first. You've been working hard this week, do I have to go over there and talk to Oberyn?"—

"No, it's nothing I can't handle" Shit, it's been two days since I talked with my bosses about specializing in criminal law, my new partner is supposed to be here on Friday and I haven't said anything to Gendry mostly because I'm still worried of how he's going to take the news of me spending more time at work especially now that we're supposed to be planning our wedding.

"Ok, I'll text you were to meet up for dinner. Call me if anything comes up"—

"Will do, have to good day Mr. Waters"

"Have a good day future Mrs. Waters"— The line goes dead.

 _Ugh… my head hurts._

"Well you look like shit!"—Nymeria says waltzing inside my office and sitting on the chair that's in front of my desk.

"I feel like shit. I finished a case yesterday but I still have two others that I have to close before Friday. Both are over child visitation rights, you know how tedious they can be"

"Tedious is watching how millenniums of slutness are condensed into one body as Arianne is out there putting the moves on your boy"—

"What boy? I just finished a call with Gendry, he's all the way across town"

"I meant your other boy; the other big, dark haired one"—

"Jon is here?"

"For fucks sake Arya; Smalls is outside looking for you. Go save him from my slutty cousin!"—

"Smalls is not my boy" I mutter but even so, I'm already out the door. It's as if she pounced at him before he got to my office; Arianne has Smalls cornered right in front of my door. The poor man whimpers trying to pry Arianne's bullet shaped nails off of his face which quite frankly are disgusting if you ask me.

"Oh Arya, hello there. I didn't see you as always. Major Umber and I were discussing lunch"—You know… I'm really on the fence about Arianne's mental capacities. She must have _some_ kind of smarts to weasel her way into her family business and snag a partnership without having to actually work but then again; how can she be so oblivious to the shrinkage men get around her? She's hot, I give her that. Killer body and exotic face which are useless if men think she's quicker than a calculator and looser than a thrift store turtleneck. I know… I know… kettle, pot, black or some bullshit like that. I know I slept around in my teen years but I wasn't pretending something I'm not; I liked sex and wasn't looking for my soulmate. It's not my fault that I found him years later and that the sex is even better but Arianne is trying (and failing) to put out this holier that the Virgin Mary act when I saw her getting her freak on with 4 of the Frey boys at the Christmas party. It's safe to say that she is definitely not Smalls material.

"Well unless Major Umber has a sudden problem with sex workers then I think he doesn't need your help" I may have not so muttered under my breath enough for it not to be heard as I stand between them.

"Ohhhhh bye Felicia"—Tyene sneers from behind her reception desk.

"What did you just say to me?"—Arianne snaps right back itching for a fight. She and I don't like each other but we're not stupid either. I'm the future of her firm yet she's my boss. We can't throw a punch without putting our own selves as collateral damage.

"Actually that's a great idea Arianne."—Smalls says from behind me making her smirk as if she's won. Yeah right, I don't even sweat it. He may not be my guy anymore but Smalls will forever be part of the pack. Arianne's smile has a short lifespan "I'll have my office arrange a lunch meeting with the firm. I'd like to learn a few things about certain business contracts I'll be arranging in months to come so help from the best law firm wouldn't hurt. What is your specialty again?"—

"Cock"—Tyene buts in again this time with a poor excuse of a cough.

"Taking calls and scribbling down notes is too much of a burden for the runt of the family? Mind your own business Tyene!"—

As the cousins get into their usual shredding of each other Smalls quickly steers me towards the exit.

"Wait, I forgot my purse!"

"My treat, I'm good for it. I promise"—He said ushering me inside his town car and signaling his driver to start the car.

It really is kind of cool to see Smalls as Mayor because I get the best of both worlds. I get my friend; the lovable dork who likes to be cuddled and is obsessed with Peanuts and I get the politician whom which I am damn proud of. Arianne is only after the swag; the tittle, the exposure, the power but Small has proven himself one of the few who actually cares, elevating his father's work and taking care of the little people. Hell if he keeps the good work up (which I know he will) he can aim for the Presidency and the Red Keep.

"So… It looks like congratulations are in order"—Smalls says as we finally arrive at our chosen destination. Les Tablettes; my favorite restaurant and scene of the crime for my engagement or stabbing… you choose. But still no one says anything nor bats an eye cuz I'm with the Mayor so take that suckaaaahhssss.

"Champaign on a Wednesday? The press is going to eat this up" I say as a waiter fills our glasses. We immediately toast and drink up but remind myself that I need to keep this lowered to one glass. I really do have a shitload of work.

"As long as I do my work right I don't give a damn of what the press is saying these days. They see me alone? I'm gay. I go to a club or partake in any social outlet? I'm the king of depravity"—He shrugs "At least with you they tell the same old story of us getting back together which I don't mind. Better you than Arianne Martell" Smalls shivers making me laugh.

"Congratulation on the engagement Arry. About time Waters finally got to it"—He says taking my hand in his and giving it a gentle kiss.

"Thanks Smalls. It wasn't exactly a smooth proposal but hey, it's me! When have I gone for the easy route?"

"I know, you decided to dump me on our wedding day"—He quips winking at me

"You're never going to let me live that down aren't you? And besides, I believe that _you_ dumped _me_. Not otherwise"

"Nah, I just knew what you wanted even before you did…"—He shrugs but quietly asks after a few seconds "do you ever wonder what it would be like?"—

"How _what_ would it be like?" I ask as Smalls plays with my engagement ring. Our hands still connected.

"You know… If we actually had gotten married"—

"Of course I do, every single day"

"You do?"—He asks as if he didn't expect my answer.

"I mean, how could I not? I wouldn't be the person I am now plus the fact of two pretty stellar presences in my life; Gendry wouldn't be in it and my mother would certainly make herself be known. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I just sometimes wonder if…"—

"Are you reader to order Mayor Umber?"—The waiter interrupts our conversation and I feel weird. Smalls troubled expression as he gives my hand a firm grip before letting it go has me feeling something is up with me but he quickly changes the topic asking about Kat and Jeyne's pregnancy. Safe topics that I know he's choosing because he's avoiding something.

"So… I have to run something by you. I need your advice, I mean you're my best friend and I need your honest to God opinion" Smalls huffs as if I stated the obvious "Don't be so conceited, Hot Pie can easily fight you for that title"

"No he can't, he hasn't had sex with you. I will always know you a little, no; waaaaaaay more than he could"— Smalls seems to be more relaxed again but I'm still thrown a little off base when he sweeps over the table giving me a loud and sloppy kiss on the cheek, taking my hand in his again.

"Ooooooook. What's with the PDA Umber?"

"Nothing, I'd like to cop a feel again before Waters makes thing official"—

"Actually want I want to tell you is about him"

"He treating you right?"—Smalls says, his voice hardening in a second. I don't know what went down the day Gendry broke the news about us as a couple to Smalls; hell, I don't want to know. But they've always acted friendly around each other. What I do know is that Smalls wouldn't hesitate in beating the crap out of someone that was messing with me.

"Of course not. He's a big old softy bull. It's more about me actually. Our relationship…" And I go on telling him about my job offer and how it would mean more hours at the office and how it could affect my relationship with Gendry.

"You never were that girl who settles her life around a guy. You didn't marry me. I can't give you a better example than that" Ok, this has have to be the zillionth time he has brought up our failed engagement again but I keep my mouth shut.

"Take the job, I know you want to take the job, you know you want to take the job"—

"But what about Gendry?"

"What about Gendry? If he loves you; and I know he does, he'll be right next to you every step of the way. Criminal law is le Crème de la Crème Arya, it's what any good lawyer should aspire to if they have the balls which you have, in spades. Just talk to him and share your toughs. I don't think he's stupid enough to let you go over this"-

"Watch it there. That's my boyfriend you're talking about" I growl back and we both sit there looking at each other. I'm sure Smalls didn't make his last statement sound more of an insult than a friendly jab but I react never the less. His features soften and he shakes his head as if he just registered what he did.

"Fiancé… not boyfriend"—He says with a sad smile.

"Hey… talk to me. You're acting weird today Jon. What's going on?" I say patting his head. We must look ridiculous with how he has to slouch down so I can reach the top of his head.

"Nothing, everything… I don't know. Just weirded out maybe? Stress? You're my go-to girl Arry and you're finally moving on"

"I'm changing my relationship status, signing a legal document and exchanging vows in a religious ceremony which I'm not sure I want but I'm not moving on Small. I'll right here whenever you need me!"

"I know"—He says with a smile that convinces no one and stands up to leave as we already finished eating.

"Hey… are we good?" I ask disrupting the silence on the ride back to my office.

"Of course we are Arry. Let's do something with the family this weekend. A proper engagement celebration"—

"I'm not keen on celebrating but stop by the Manor on Sunday. Sansa is dying to start with the wedding preparations but you know us. I'm sure that Robb will call Jon, Ygritte will steal Jon's phone and call Theon and well; yeah. Ok, let's celebrate this weekend."

Smalls agrees and before you know it we're back at the firm and he's escorting me out of the car "Then it's a date then. And just ignore my weirdness back at the restaurant, I'm just tired from work that's all"—

"Ok" I say, which I'm totally not. He gives me one last kiss on my forehead and heads off.

 **…**

My workday ended up being a long one. It's 9.45pm, I'm hungry, I have a headache and I feel frustrated. I'm frustrated because I'm good at my job but I'm also not Wonder Woman. Since Oberyn has me wrapping up my remaining cases before Friday I feel that although I'm going by the book that I'm not giving my all. Both cases are child custody battles after nasty divorces and this is where my headache comes because if you hire me to keep your kid? Be sure you'll have your baby under your roof. But if I discover that you're not fit as a parent? One anonymous tip to child's services under the probation period and you're done BUT criminal law is a whole different ballgame. I will be defending and fighting for the freedom of someone accused of taking a human life, regardless if he's guilty or not it will be my job to defend him. Can I do that? Because that is just wrong. I may be ruthless but I'm not heartless. Also my insecurities are creeping up. I've taken many cases, environmental law, real state, personal injury deals, business, civil rights; you name it I've done it but other people might see it as me not focusing in a specific area. Too many peas, too many freaking pods, not enough time to see them all grow. Maybe Oberyn is putting too much of his trust in me… My phones chimes, a text message.

 **It's late. Still in the mood for going out or wanna order take out and eat in bed? You: food. Me: You. GW***

 **I feel like shit. Need some fresh air. Wanna go to The Woods? AS***

 **Done. Are you too tired to drive? I can pick you up. GW***

 **Nah. Welcome distraction. See you soon AS***

I kick myself mentally because I really am too tired to drive. I suspect I'll have to tow my car back home after I put some food in my stomach which is auditioning for Cirque Du Solei. My lunch with Smalls put me off course and now I'm going to have to talk about Smalls with Gendry which I've always hated. Also Gendry's jealousy issues are off the chart. It's either sexy jealous Gendry or asshole jealous Gendry, I just hope that tonight it's the former rather than the later. But behind the battlefront that is my brain? As soon as I see the tall idiot standing in the freezing cold waiting for me in front of the restaurant I feel at peace. I love Gendry. Love him. I looooooove the guy. He's my living, breathing, walking home. I collapse in front of him but I know he'll catch me. It's not like he can't handle my weight.

"What's wrong Stark?"—He says sighing, breathing in my scent just as much I am his as I snuggle into his chest.

"Just… stuff. I'm hungry and tired. Can you just feed me and make me feel better?"

"Sure. You want me to call Smalls?"—He smirks and I freeze. Of course.

"How bad it is?" I ask not even lifting my head from his chest.

"Oh you two put on quite a show today."- Since there's humor in his tone I dare look up only to see Gendry laughing at me. He scrunches down giving me a quick but solid kiss on the lips and steers us inside the restaurant.

The Woods is a Japanese restaurant that I love but I'm not allowed to claim it as my favorite because Ygritte says it's hers. Whatever. It's an open space that falls over the woods, literally. The trees are adorned with lights and little ornaments giving it an ethereal vibe that goes perfect with the northern landscape. Its tables have heaters under the seats and I just think Gendry looks adorable sitting in the minimalistic décor. He's like freaking Gulliver eating among Lilliputians. He sits next to me so I guess I'm getting sexy jealous Gendry tonight.

I guess that by know I should tell you what Gendry meant when he said that "we put up a show". We really don't bother noticing because being (I hate the word) socialites, children from prominent and wealthy families we were always well known, a given when we were a couple but now that he's the Mayor every little thing Smalls does is documented so we end up with our faces splashed everywhere every time we go out.

While Gendry orders our dinner; or while he orders our dinner pretending not to care as I log on twitter, I wince. It's bad. It's bad and it's has me wondering with I'm not getting asshole jealous Gendry. It's me and Smalls and lunch together but the pictures? They're like this sideshow of star crossed lovers.

"What the fuck?" I mutter making Gendry snicker.

"That's what I said when Theon sent me the pictures"— _Of course he did_ ; I think as I roll my eyes. Nosy ass shit stirrer Greyjoy.

Smalls kissing my hand, touching my face, kissing me on the lips (the angle of the picture looks like he was), us laughing, deep in conversation, looking at each other's eyes ignoring the outside world. _Second thoughts? Umbark_ _part 2_ on every headline.

"Gendry. I'm so sorry. You know this means nothing don't you?" I groan making him laugh. Yep, definitely sexy jealous Gendry has he grabs me by the hips and slides me next to him.

"Talk to me. I know the drill with Smalls and I know you would never cheat on me."—

"He picked me up at work for lunch and he was acting weird"

"Explain weird"—

"I don't know. He kept on bringing up when we were together and how we were supposed to get married and he kept on touching as if he wanted something else, something more"

"So? Did he tell you he's still in love with you?"—

"Gendry Smalls is not in love with me don't start"

"Of course he's in love with you Arya. Everybody knows that, I know that. I suffer the same illness"—

"We were together a long time ago, even back them it was more a brotherly thing than a romantic relationship." Gendry makes a face and I know I'm not going to like what will come out from his mouth "Just say what you want to say Gendry" I say looking to where the hell our waiter is. I need food. And some cool sake would be good.

"He fucked you" Gendry says like he told me his favorite color. Here comes Asshole Gendry. "He used to sleep with you. I get it. It's a natural instinct to react when he know you're going to be my wife and not his" For all our mental and physical peace I refrain to tell him the part when Smalls blatantly asked if I wondered if we had actually tied the knot.

"I'm not buying it. Something is up with him" I say trying to change the subject.

"Think whatever you want Arya. Like I said; I like the guy but I'm completely sure with our relationship. Do I wish that you guys weren't so open physically? Yes, but that just comes after years of knowing and living together. I get that. I also get that those pictures are total bullshit"—He says gesturing towards my phone "You don't look at Smalls the way you look at me. I'm the one you want, my ring is on your finger and your ass will be on my bed. Period"—

"Bossy, yet totally romantic. Have I told you I like you Waters?" I say putting my arms around his neck because wouldn't you? He looks so smug right now I want to kiss that grin off his face.

"Don't want to hear it. Tell me you love me"—

"I love you Waters"

"I know."—He smirks while I punch his arm.

"You're such a dick." I laugh but I'm cut off with his lips. Gendry grabs my face in between his massive hands caging me into his face and positively slaying me with his lips. Very openly and quickly fucking my mouth in front of everybody. Went the waiter returns clearing his throat I'm red as a tomato and my lips are swollen. The bastard takes one last very obscene lick at my lips making me shiver before he turns towards the food.

We have age tofu, sashimi salad, fried rice, seafood soup, edamame, pair with anything salmon for me and anything pork for Gendry. All fried of course. We joke, we laugh, and we simmer down from our workload as we both eat fried banana ice cream for dessert.

"I got a job offer"

"Really? Where?"—Gendry says lifting his eyebrows in a 'look at you going places' manner.

"With the Martell's, only a different field. They want me to specialize in criminal law"

He whistles in appreciation "Damn Stark. When aim, you aim high"—

"What do you think?"

"What do _I_ think? I'll go with whatever you decide I'm just proud as fuck at my girl."—Gendry says giving a kiss followed by one of his massive hugs that I refuse to let go of. I was all worked up about telling him and he just smiles and shakes his pom poms at me. And I call him stupid…

"I just I don't know. I'm not sure about it"

"Do you think you can't make it?"—He asks with interests.

"Not that I can't make it. Just that it's going to be hell achieving it"

"Ok. We can work on that if that's what you really want. We survived law school. We can do this."

"Can we? Gendry we both hated spending time apart because of my studies. I would cry myself to sleep because I didn't see you enough if I'd wasn't so tired and already asleep dreaming I was crying. We have a wedding to plan, it's not exactly an ideal time for a larger workload"

"Ok. Wedding good point"—He says as an afterthought.

"Since not marrying me is not even up for discussion…"—

"Obviously" I agree eating the last of our ice cream.

"I think we'd be fooling ourselves and insulting Sansa if we didn't think she could plan our wedding from scratch"—True, I nod. She would still be on my back asking questions about fine china and wedding favors but yeah. Sansa could do it. "And going to criminal law is the natural next step in your career. I would never get in the way of your professional growth. Do I worry? its criminal law, you're going to be exposed to delinquents of every level but it will be under a controlled environment where you feel at ease. I'm not fit for academia life. I got my degree but that was it for me. Everything else I can learn; I will learn on the field but law is different, it's ever changing and you need to study for it. You like it, you thrive in it. Go for it"—

"Aren't you worried about the time apart?"

"Baby when you were asleep dreaming that you were crying because you missed me? I was right there beside you. Making all your dreams come true once you woke up"—

"You make it sound easy" I pout as Gendry stands up offering his hand which I immediately take.

"It will be easy Stark. We found each, we're together. We got this." He pays the bill and we're quickly outside idly standing in the middle of the parking lot.

"I don't want to drive" I whine

"Don't. I'll take you home."-

"And leave my baby all alone in the middle of nowhere? Never!" I say trying to hug as much as I can of my 1967 Camaro. It was Dad's car. I barely even take it out of the garage out of fear that a bird might poop it.

"Ok Princess then I'll leave mine. But I'm driving"—I grin because really; have I told you I love the man? I. Love. Him.

Late into the night. Finally sated from hunger and sex I'm carefully falling asleep when Gendry's deep voice whispers in my ear.

"Not that I want to talk about another man in my bed but I just need to say something about Smalls"—I try to turn around but he doesn't let me. My back to his front I'm left feeling the steady beat of his heart and starring into our darkened room.

"I like Small but I hate the fact the he had you. That he was there before me"—

"Well, not that I like to talk about other men in our bed but. It's not like we don't have a past Gendry. You knew mine was very much colorful while I don't think you lost your virginity and then found me"

"I know, I know…"—He says hugging me fiercely from behind. "It's not about the sex per se, it's the intimacy, the conversations, the memories made. You're my first real relationship and you have a whole chapter of your life written with Smalls. Basically want I'm saying is that although my first instinct will be to fucking smash his head in; that I understand Smalls. He cares for you, he will always do and I respect that as the man who step into his relationship with you."—

"Thank you…" I say because that will always be a little blimp in our history. We cheated on Smalls, there's no way to sugar coat it but we chose to handle it with maturity and practicality. "Thank you because Smalls is my friend, and I will have him in my life as long as he wants me in his as well"

"Noted."—Gendry says kissing my ear and snuggling closer. After a while I thought he was asleep but he speaks again.

"Arya?"—

"Uhm?..." I say already half asleep.

"Next time a picture of you two gets released all loved up and touchy feely I'm going to fuck you right in front of the mayor's office, video tape it and sent it to all the voters so they can know you're mine"—

"I don't know it's that's creepy or romantic. I'm too sleepy to tell the difference" I say making him laugh. "Goodnight Mr. Waters"

"Sweet dream future Mrs. Waters"

* * *

 **Hello FanFic friends.**

 **Never post multiple stories at once.**

 **That's all I'm saying.**

 **PM me or review to let me know what you think.**

 **XOXO**


End file.
